Passion in the Pages
by Mallory Van Helsing
Summary: Fenogilo has change the book again! Only this time he's changed it majorly. Dustfinger now finds himself 21 again and looking for trouble. But first he needs to make sure it's for real, so he inlists the help of 18 year old Meggie. What adventures await t
1. Stranger in the Night

Passion in the Pages

Chapter 1:

As the clock struck one in the morning, Meggie wished herself a Happy Birthday. It was her eighteenth. She was now an adult, but she had no intention of leaving to go off on my own. For she did not wish to venture out in the world, she wanted to stay in her Aunt Elinor's house, safe within the pages of her books. For they were the only true place she felt happy, now. After the loss of Farid in the last trip into _Inkheart, _Meggie never felt happy, and that was when she was sixteen. That was two years ago. Her father has tried to make her feel better but noting has worked 'and nothing ever will.' She thought.

As she sat there in her room, Meggie's hands were closed firmly around a copy of Charles Dickens's _West Side Story._ She thought about the love between the two characters. This story always comforted her for some reason or another but now it was just not working. So she put down the book and got off her bed. Meggie walked slowly over to the window. As she looked out into the fog and rain, she recalled all of her many trips into the book. None of them had ever left someone behind, but this time was different. 'I will never see Farid again' she thought. 'Never!' Meggie started to feel tears working there way into the corners of her eyes. Her gaze flashed back out the window. She blinked. 'Was that a figure in the gloom? Or was it a trick of the light?' Meggie wondered and stared harder into the rain.

A dark figure was moving out of the gloom and coming towards the house. Meggie tried to imagine who would be coming this late at night. As the figure grew closer, she began worried. 'What if I was someone bad? Like those men who burned Elinor's house before?' She tried to imagine what would happen. 'This can't happen again.' As the figure came closer, Meggie rushed down the stairs, to the back door. She watched through the window as the figure came even closer to the house. Then she turned away for a second and he was gone. Meggie got very nervous. 'How could he be right there and then?' she turned away from the door thinking it was just her imagination in the first place. Just as she reached the table, the door slammed open. Wind and rain gushed in along with the dark figure. His hair was slicked to his face and water was running off his trench coat. '_He'_ for it was definitely a 'he' as she now realized. He stood tall about 6' tall but he was skinny, not more than 135 lbs. She couldn't make out his face nor who he was.

As Meggie stood there he moved towards her. "Meggie" he said. "You must help me. Please." And with that last statement he fell to the ground. Meggie rushed to him and tried to wake him. As she pulled his hood back it reveled and a strong and handsome face. He looked like someone she knew but she couldn't place him. Meggie picked up his head and held it in her lap. 'Who was this stranger? And why do I feel like I know him?' she thought to herself. Meggie then pulled his hood all the way off and to her surprise his hair spilled out. It was a dark ginger color that matched the pale hairs growing around his chin. His hair was long and jagged, just like….like… "Dustfinger?" she said slowly as she turned his head to see the three long scars on the side of his face. "Is it you?" she said. With her last word his eyes flashed open and his hand grasped Meggie's wrist.

"Meggie" he said again, slowly. He lifted his head up and with a bit of force through the pain he sat up with a wince. "You must help me." He said again. Yes, this man looked like Dustfinger but he was too young, the scars were there and all but it just couldn't be him. "Who are you?" she asked him as she backed away slowly. He smiles as much as he could, through his pain. "Meggie, my dear you know who I am, but if you cannot see do to my age I do not blame you." He said to her. "Dustfinger?" she asked again hesitantly. "Yes, Meggie it's me, but this is me twenty years before you meet me. I am 21 years of age now and I am in desperate need of your help." He finished leaving her in shock. "Come now Meggie say you believe me. I can tell in your eyes you are glad to see me, but I need your help, now so we don't have time to chat." He stood and helped her to her feet. "Come on" he said as he turned to the door. But before he could reach it he fell to the floor again. Meggie rushed to his side. "Dustfinger? Your hurt, were is the wound?" she asked him. Meggie was not sure if there was anything she could do but she'd try her best.

Meggie turned him over on the floor to see blood coming through a gash on his forearm. The blood was draining fast and the wound was deep. She couldn't wake her father, so she rushed to the medicine draw and pulled out a needle and tread. Meggie rushed back to Dustfinger's side and pulled off his coat to reveal strong thin arms and a sturdy chest. Meggie clean the wound with disinfectant and then began to close the wound. "This may hurt" she told him, but he just smile at her through the pain. "You are an angel of a girl, Meggie, you truly are." She blushed at his comment and continued her work. 'Why am I blushing?' she thought. 'This man is old enough to be my father.' 'But, not now.' A voice in the back of her head said. Meggie shook the thought away and finished her work. The wound was clean and sown up well. "There," she said to him "finished." Dustfinger looked up at her again, his silver grey eyes staring into Meggie's. "You're an angel, Meggie. Now come on it's time to go. We must get back as soon as possible." With that Dustfinger stood up more slowly this time and grabbed her hand. He started to pull Meggie to the door and two feet from it she can to her scenes. "Wait!" she said. "I can't. I don't know what you're planning on doing. Where are we going?" Meggie asked him. "Come on Meggie. You know me, trust me. This will be good for you. I need your help." He threw Meggie, her jacket and pulled her out the door.

They were far away by the time the sun rose, and Meggie knew that her father would be awakening any moment to come and wish her a 'Happy birthday' only to find her missing. As Dustfinger continued to pull her through the woods of the Inkworld, Meggie wondered for the first time, what she was about to get herself into. And how she played into what Dustfinger was planning.


	2. Star Speaker

Chapter 2

Mo awoke and dressed quickly. Today was a special day after all; his only daughter was turning eighteen. 'She must be thrilled. Let's just hope it helps her feel better.' Mo thought. He left his room, with a small box in his hands. As he climbed the stairs to Meggie's room, he thought about all that they've been through together, from dealing with Basta to saving his wife, Meggie's mother. 'She sure is a remarkable girl.' And with the end of that thought Mo reached the top of the stairs and Meggie's bedroom door. Mo turned the handle and pushed the door open and said,

"Happy Birthday Meggie…" he said to her empty room. When Mo realized she was gone he dropped the box and rushed out of the room to get his wife and sister. The small silver locket lay on the floor reflecting the light from the sun.

"Dustfinger!" Meggie yelled. "Slow down! You've been pulling me through the woods, for five hours. I need to rest." Meggie broke free of Dustfinger's grasp and sat down on a rock. Dustfinger turned around and stopped

"Meggie we have to keep going. We have to get to the Black Prince's camp before noon or they'll leave without us." He pleaded.

"Not until you tell me 'why' I had to comeback here." Meggie said with a sharp tone. "You know as well as anyone that I never wanted to see this place again."

Dustfinger sighed and sat down next to Meggie and said "Well as you can see I am not the way you remember me. As you can plainly tell I am younger on the outside, but I still have all the same memories. Everything from when I was born to the moment I woke up after going to Fenogilo home and I looked like this." He said gesturing wildly at his body. "I look and feel like I am 21, but I still think I'm as old as I am."

'Nothing's wrong with how you look now.' Meggie thought. 'Were did that come from?'

"Anyway, the old man wouldn't tell me what he did to me. So I left, and came to find you. I thought you could talk that old geezer to write me back to how I was, or what ever he did to me." Dustfinger finished with a huff.

"So" Meggie said. "I think you should be happy, many people would love to be young again." Dustfinger looked up at her.

"Meggie don't you think I know that? I am very happy to be young again; I can move in ways, I haven't moved since I was a mere boy. And what else's is…" he trailed off. "What?" Meggie asked. Dustfinger looked away

"Nothing it's just amazing. But will it last? Am I really the age my body is or am I still the age I was on the inside?" Meggie contemplated his words. "Well the only one who can tell us is Fenogilo." She said after a few moments in deep thought.

"My point exactly. So are we to be off now?" Dustfinger asked her more eagerly then he meant to. Meggie hear the eagerness in his voice, stood up. "I guess the sooner we get to Fenogilo, the sooner we find out."

"Great," said Dustfinger with a huge smile. "Let's be off then." With that he grabbed Meggie's hand and started pulling her again. But she broke free quickly. "I can follow on my own, thanks. By the way, where's Gwin, please tell me you don't still have him?"

Dustfinger smirked and put his fingers to his mouth and let out a sharp whistle. Meggie heard rustling and out of the bushes came a slinking brown horned marten. The creature jumped up on Dustfinger's shoulder and nuzzled his head under Dustfinger's chin. Meggie breathed a sigh of relief "Jink" she said and put her hand out to pet the horned marten. He cooed and stuck his head out towards Meggie like a little kitten. "Yes, Gwin was with Farid when…." Dustfinger trailed off. Meggie's eyes searched his face.

"I know" she said solemnly looking down, so he would not see the tears that had come into her eyes. Dustfinger saw anyway and put his hand on Meggie's shoulder, "Its okay, Meggie. He's still alive in here." With that he moves his hand to her heart. Meggie looked up at him with tears still lining her eyes "Thank you Dustfinger." She said quietly as she turned away.

"I think we should get going now." Dustfinger said seeing how Meggie was feeling. She slowly nodded her head and Dustfinger picked up his satchel and they started off down the path.

The sun slowly rose in the sky as Dustfinger and Meggie moved along the path. With noon quickly approaching, Dustfinger was picking up his pace, wanting to reach the camp before noon. As they walked, thoughts raced through Meggie's mind.

'Why does he really need me here? He could easily threaten Fenogilo into telling him, if the spell was real.' Meggie looked up at Dustfinger and wonder what thoughts could be going through his mind. 'I bet he's thinking of how much he can get away with now that he's young again.' Meggie thought to herself and she looked away again. But if only Meggie knew what was really going through his mind, then she may have some idea as to what happen next.

"Look out!" Dustfinger screamed and push Meggie out of the way of a speeding arrow. Meggie landed on the ground with a thump and Dustfinger lit a match, conjured up a fire ball. Another arrow whizzed past Meggie's head.

"Come out and face me, you tired old archer!" Dustfinger yelled in a mocking tone. Another arrow was shot in his direction and Dustfinger ducked just in time. "Ha!" he yelled again. "You missed me again. Come on is that all you've got?" Meggie watched from the ground as Dustfinger tossed his fire ball in the area of the shooter. I must have hit its mark because there was a cry of pain and a loud thud, like the sound of someone falling out of a tree. "Ha-ha." Dustfinger laughed. He rushed over to Meggie then and helped her up. "Are you injured in anyway?" he asked her, holding her by her shoulders, he was a good 6 inches taller then Meggie form this position.

"I'm fine" Meggie said. "But I'm not sure about that person in the tree." Dustfinger laughed again. "Right, let's have a look at the fellow then."

Dustfinger then jumped through the brush; there were some groan and then the sound of something being dragged. Dustfinger appeared back in the clearing carrying a badly bruised boy. Meggie let out a gasp of shock as Dustfinger tossed the boy down.

"Well," Dustfinger said "How does he look to you?" Meggie bent down to examine the boy. His clothes were old, probably second hand-me-downs, they now had a large scorch mark on them from Dustfinger's fireball. Other then that, his right eye was black, but that would heal on its own. "Are you okay?" Meggie asked the boy and Dustfinger rolled his eyes. The boy blinked but didn't say anything. "I said are you okay?" Meggie asked him again. This time the boy looked at Dustfinger and started moving his hands wildly, as if trying to say something. Dustfinger followed the boy's hands in amazement. After the boy was done, Dustfinger sighed and made a few gestures of his own, which made the boy grin and get to his feet. Meggie watched in a stunned state of mind.

"What's going on?" she demanded at Dustfinger, who was again signing wildly at the boy. Only when Meggie yelled again did he answer her. "Sorry Meggie. The boy's name is Star-Speaker. That oaf Cloud-Walker's finally taken an apprentice and this is him." Dustfinger said "He's mute, like your mother was when she was here. But his is permanent. He says he taught some of the Motley Folk to sign as well, but I doubt that lot had enough patience for it." Dustfinger finished with a laugh.

"Dustfinger as bold as ever to say such a thing." said the voice of a man who just appeared out of the brush. "Ah…Prince. I was wondering when we'd be seeing your ugly face." Dustfinger said and the Dark man laughed. "Watch it my friend unless you want a matching set of scars on the other side of your face." The Black Prince said with a laugh. "But also my old friend we've been waiting for you. Bear could hear you boot's from a three miles away." The Prince said and Dustfinger smirked. "Well Prince, I would comment on that little remark but there is a lady present and I would rather refrain from using such kinds of language in her presence."

The Black Prince followed his eyes to Meggie, who was looking with fascination at Star-Speaker. For Meggie had forgot most of the sign-language her father had taught her. "Ah... so you have already attracted a new young lady with your old looks?" he said to Dustfinger.

"No old friend. That there is Slivertongue's daughter." He told the Prince, bringing his voice down to a whisper. The Black Prince looked at Meggie again, and then to Dustfinger. "This isn't a good idea, my friend. Why did you bring her back here? Everyone knows what happen to the boy, Farid, the last time they were here." "Yes," Dustfinger said "but I'm got to change that.' And with that he broke the Prince's gaze and started to walk over to Meggie and Star-Speaker.

"Well, now, what have you two been up to, we'll we were talking?" he gestures to the Prince and looks at Meggie. She has a confused look on her face from trying to figure out what Star-Speaker was saying.

"I don't understand him at all." Meggie said to him. Star-Speaker sighed something again and Dustfinger stifled his laughter and said "Well, if I'm not mistaken, the young lad says you're very fetching and wants to ask you to marry him." Dustfinger finishes and the Prince's joins him in a laugh and Meggie blushes, and Star-Speaker smiles. "Well, Star-Speaker, I'm sure you're a very nice young lad but I'm not ready to get married right now." Meggie said, letting him down politely. Star-speaker signed again and Dustfinger began laughing so hard he feel to the ground. "What?" Meggie protested. Dustfinger tried to contain his laughter long enough to tell her what the boy wanted.

"He said….." laughing again "…He said 'How about a kiss then? Pleasure should not be reserved for the married.'" At the last statement Dustfinger and the Prince collapsed into a fit of laughter. Dustfinger's deep laugh echoed in Meggie's mind and she shivered.

As she watched his laughing she said "Well, young man, since you were so front in asking and since my companion, knocked you out of your tree. I guess it couldn't hurt if; I gave you this as your apology." Meggie leaned down and kissed Star-Speaker on the cheek. As she straitened herself up, she heard that she had put an end to Dustfinger's laughing. He looked up at Meggie with his jaw a gape. "Shut your mouth, Dustfinger and let us be off." Said the Black Prince.

"Yes let's go." Meggie said and with that she followed the Black Prince and a grinning Star-Speaker into the woods. "Hey!" Dustfinger yelled after them "I'm coming." And with that he grabbed his pack, whistled for Jink, and followed after Meggie and the others.


	3. Anwsers and more Questions

Passion in the Pages 3

When they arrived at The Motley Folk's camp Star-Speaker went of to find his mentor Cloud-Walker. The Black Prince led Dustfinger and Meggie to a tent at the far side of the clearing. "Sorry, my friends but we only have one extra tent because one of our acrobat's wives is expecting any day, now, so we need the tent for her." Dustfinger grinned mischievously, "That will be fine." Meggie didn't see his face thought for she was to busy looking around the crowd, waving at her old friends. The Black Prince nodded and left with Bear at his heels.

"So, Meggie…" Dustfinger said trying to get her attention, "when do you think we will get going?" Meggie turned to him and said "When ever you're ready. Sooner we go the sooner I can go home." Dustfinger looked at her dishearten. "What? What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Dustfinger. You know as well as everyone else what happen to Farid here." Meggie protested sadly. She stepped into the tent and pulled Dustfinger in after her, roughly. "I want to know the real reason you brought me here? You could easily threaten Fenogilo, into making it permanent. Now spill, unless you want me to read myself home right now!" Dustfinger looked at the intensity in Meggie's face and let out a sigh.

"All right, all right, I'll tell you." Meggie watch as Dustfinger's voice softened. "The real reason is that your father he asked me to take you back here because he believes that you need to be reminded of how much good there still is here. Your father told me about how you've been mourning Farid for way to long and I want to help make it better. I know no one can replace those you love most…after Roxane….I'm not sure I could ever love again…" Dustfinger's voice trailed off. Meggie asked "What happen to her? Last time I was her you were very close." Dustfinger sighed and looked Meggie in the eyes again. His young face close to hers. "Well after Farid…well….I returned home to find that she had married another. Since we had never been officially married, she fell in love with another. I knew all those suitors would get the better of me in the end. When I couldn't take it anymore I when to Fenogilo and asked him to change me. So I could…." His voice trailed off "Check the eyes of another, who felt the same way I did. So I could tell if….." Dustfinger finished and looked away from Meggie.

"Well that settles that. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going home." Meggie said and tried to get out the flap of the tent. Dustfinger moved in the same direction every time she tried to pass. "Move!" Meggie shouted at him.

"No, if I move you'll leave." Dustfinger said.

"That's the point." Meggie shot back.

"Then I won't move."

"Move."

"No" Dustfinger chided playfully.

"This is no time for games Dustfinger, just let me go!" Meggie shouted and pushed as hard as she could past him. Only to have her and him go flying out he tent. They rolled a few feet and crashed in a heap, Dustfinger on top of Meggie.

He smirked when she looked up at him. Meggie's eyes shone with fire as she looked into his. "Get off me!" Meggie said a moment later. Stopping every thought running through Dustfinger's mind. She pushed him off of her and stood up quickly fixing her Inkworld clothes. Meggie walked away but was stopped again, this time by Star-Speaker. "Hi Star-Speaker" Meggie said to the boy, who was looking at Dustfinger with an evil glare. When Meggie talked though, the boy looked up at her. He smiled and began signing wildly. "Slow down!" Dustfinger said to him cruelly from his spot on the floor. "Meggie can't read it and neither can I, if you want me to translate." Star-Speaker made a weird gesturer at Dustfinger which caused him to gasp. "Why you little…." Dustfinger was cut off by Meggie. "Dustfinger what is the boy saying?" Dustfinger sighed "He wants you to come with him somewhere but I advise against it and then he was questioning me about our little 'tumble' just now." Dustfinger said the last part with a laugh.

"Well there's nothing to say about that." Meggie said blushing. "But where does he want to go?"

Dustfinger made some more signs and so did Star-Speaker, final Dustfinger spoke. "He wants you to come to the Firelight Festival with him to night. The little bloke doesn't give up does he?" Dustfinger said and received another glare from Star-speaker. "But I don't think you can since your going home and that place holds too many memories for you."

"The Firelight Festival's tonight? I haven't been to that since….Farid took me, to watch him perform." Meggie said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I'm going to be performing tonight and so is the boy here." He pointed at Star-Speaker. "If you want to stay, you can come, if not go home now. I need time to practice after all. And with you here you might distracted the boy, make him fall off his rope." He finished with a laugh again.

Star-speaker lunged for Dustfinger but stopped when Meggie said. "I'd love to stay and see you perform, Star-Speaker." By saying this Meggie made his whole face light up and he rushed off, too his tent, probably to get ready.

"Why didn't you tell me the Festival was tonight?" she asked Dustfinger.

"Because I didn't think you'd want to go because of Farid and everything that happened at the last one." Dustfinger told her.

"Why does everyone think I can't do anything with out think about Farid? Yes I love him and yes I'm sad that he's gone but I'm not going to dwell in the past forever." Meggie said.

"And you won't have too. Now come on I need to get ready for the Festival's so why don't you go into Mistress Sari's tent and see if she'll lend you something nicer to wear tonight." Dustfinger said pushing her in the direction of a red and orange tent. "Ask her if she still has the dark blue dress. That would do nicely." Dustfinger said with a smirk and ran off before Meggie could say another word. Deciding it couldn't hurt; she stepped into Mistress Sari's tent.

Meggie stepped into the tent and found herself in a multi-colour paradise. Mistress Sari's tent was very colorful and exotic. "Um… Hello?" Meggie said looking around. "Yes, I'm here" said Mistress Sari's sweet voice as she appeared from behind a divider in the tent. She was a short petite woman of maybe 30 or a little older. Her green eyed gaze fell upon Meggie and she said "What do you want?" Meggie kept her gaze and said "Dustfinger sent me here. He told me I should get something more appropriate for the festival." Meggie looked as a smile came to Mistress Sari's face. "Ahh…the young Fire-eater. Well then come with me. He no doubt told you to ask for the dark blue dress, yes?" Meggie nodded as she followed Mistress Sari behind the divider. Mistress Sari went over to a large chest and ruffled through it for sometime before exclaiming "Aha…Here it is. A lovely piece, if I do say so myself. Well here…try it on." She said giving Meggie the dress and stepping on the other side of the divider.

Meggie undress quickly and put the dress on. It looked very pretty and she thought to herself "Wait till he sees me in this." as she spun in a small circle. Meggie then stepped out of the divider and to Mistress Sari.

"Oh…." Mistress Sari said. "It looks very good, like it was made for you. You're very beautiful, dear. Now come here and let me do up the corset." Meggie turned her back to her and Mistress Sari tightened the corset.

"There," she said as she tied it. "Very beautiful." She finished taking one last look at Meggie. "Now off you go. Have fun dear and be careful with that rouge."

Meggie thanks her and stepped out of the tent. She went back to the tent she shared with Dustfinger and went in. The sun was just starting to set, which meant the Firelight Festival would be starting soon. Meggie was getting sick of waiting so she got up to leave the tent. Just as she stepped out Dustfinger appear.

"Wow" he said breathlessly. "You…look…wow..."

Meggie smiled, this is the reaction she expected. "What's the matter Dustfinger? Horned-marten got your tongue?" she said with a laugh and Dustfinger smiled.

"You look very beautiful. Is what I was trying to say." He finished with a smirk. "Shall we?" he said offering her his arm.

"Yes." Meggie said and the walked off with the rest, into the town. Meggie was now very eager to see where the night would lead them.


	4. Firelight Festival

Passion in the Pages 4

The Firelight Festival was more beautiful then Meggie had remembered. She walked into the market square with Dustfinger and was bedazzled by the sights and smells. The lights were glowing in all colors and shades, whites and blues, to the more exotic pinks and neon.

The smells intoxicated her scenes, the aromas of meats roasting on spits and fresh spices and incense wafting from the stalls. As they walked through the street, Meggie found her mind drifting to things other then the stalls and smells that entranced her. She found her mind being filled with the same thoughts and all of them about one person: Dustfinger. She found her blue eyes drifting carefully over to him and then back to one of the stalls. Meggie didn't know why she was feeling this way and she wasn't sure she liked it.

Then as if someone else had heard her thoughts Star-Speaker appeared out of the crowd and came up to them. He gave Dustfinger a glaze and pulled Meggie's hand away from him. He then stopped glaring and smiled and big toothed grin at Meggie and proceed to pull her along the street. Meggie followed him somewhat glad and a little reluctantly, to a few of the stalls. He was beaming like a mad man, that she was here with him and he held his head high just incase any of the passers by, thought of trying to take Meggie from him.

Meggie was content to walk with Star-Speaker, she was beginning to remember some of her signs and it was allowing her to understand him more. Dustfinger trailed behind the two looking like a wounded bird. But with his altitude he did not want people to think him soft so he wore a cheesy grin upon his face, which was beginning to show signs of a five o'clock shadow of ginger colored hair. Meggie was oblivious to Dustfinger's feeling, she just wanted to enjoy the Firelight Festival and not think about anything else especially the boy who first took her to see one.

Star-Speaker finally stopped the square in the center of the streets. He dropped Meggie's hand and began signing wildly.

"Slow down." Meggie said to him. He did and she still only caught about every few words. "You want me to stay here?" she said assuming that was what he said, when she had only caught the words, 'stay' and 'you' because he had pointed to her. Star-Speaker started signing again but his gestured were still too crazy for her to understand.

"Would you stop for two seconds you crazy little fool!" Dustfinger yelled and Star-Speaker stopped signing long enough for Dustfinger to explain to Meggie what the boy said and to have Star-Speaker make a very rude gesture.

"Now, Meggie, my dear the boy would like you to stay here, so you can watch his show. He and Cloud-Walker will be going on soon and he doesn't want you to miss him perform." Dustfinger said.

"Alright then," Meggie said to Star-Speaker. "I'll stay right here and watch you." As Meggie finished Star-Speaker smiled and did some short quick signals and again, Meggie only caught 'me'. But Dustfinger got every word and began laughing again.

"Cheeky, cat." He said to Star-Speaker who just continued to beam at Meggie.

"What?" Meggie asked the sniggering Dustfinger.

"He asked you for 'a kiss for good luck'. He's got some never this boy I can tell you that. You best be careful Meggie, you might end up marrying him after all." Dustfinger said laughing again. Meggie made a face at him and then turned and gave Star-Speaker a quick peck on the cheek. This caused the boy blush red and his smile to widen, and caused Dustfinger to frown. Meggie enjoyed seeing that look on his face it made her feel like he cared about something other them himself and it was even better that that thing happened to be her.

After his kiss Star-Speaker rushed off to find his mentor and prepare for the show, leaving Meggie and the cross Dustfinger alone.

"Why did you do that?" Dustfinger asked Meggie when the boy was out of sight.

"What?" Meggie said. "It was just a kiss. Besides he's only ten or so, it's not like I'd really marry him and besides he so adorable and it's nice to know that _**someone**_ likes me." She said stressing the word 'someone' just enough to make him think.

"But you should build up the boy's hopes like that." Dustfinger said.

"Oy, Dustfinger it was just a peck on the cheek, you'd think I'd tongue kissed him for the way your acting, your so immature and don't say it's because your younger now." Meggie snapped at him.

"Immature? Your call me that missy, when you're the one who's building up the hopes of a lad half her age just to make someone jealous. That's real mature alright." Dustfinger said.

"That's what you think this is about?!" Meggie screeched back. "It's always about you, isn't it? That's all you seem to think about, you don't even know what I'm going though right now." Meggie turned and crossly stalked off.

"Meggie, Wait!!!" Dustfinger yelled running after her. "Meggie!" he called again but it was useless because she was lost in the crowd. "Meggie." He said quietly looking into the crowd and then down at the ground what was he going to do now.

Meggie walked briskly from end to end of the crowd, breathing heavily as she pushed through the many people on the street. She was fighting to keep tears out of her pale blue eyes. She raised one hand to her face and wiped at the clear liquid streaming down her face, she stopped and looked up at the stars. Suddenly she was reminded of Star-Speaker, she promised the young boy that she'd watch him and right now she wasn't there.

'Who cares what that stupid, Fire-Eater said, he's my friend and a promise is a promise.' Meggie thought. She turned and attempted to see which direction the Square were the show was going to be but she wasn't sure which way she had come. Meggie had pushed through the crowd so fast and uncontrollably that she didn't remember which way led back to the Square.

'Just perfect' she thought, as she headed back from were she though she had come.

Pushing her way through the crowd again, Meggie stopped 'What am I going to do?' she though. 'How am I getting home?' she wondered. 'I'd read myself out but that callous jerk has it.' Meggie let out a sigh and continued on. About half way down the street she heard a ruckus behind her and she turned. There standing in the street was three young men dressed in black and red outfits and they where headed towards her. Each was outfitted with a pair of black trousers, black shirts with two red stripes crisscrossing over their shoulder and waists. Also each had a set of daggers strapped into their belts.

'O' god.' Meggie thought. 'This is so not good.' She turned and began to walk away faster; as she quickened her pace she heard theirs speed up as well. Meggie knew not to look behind her but she did anyway, the three men were upon her in an instant after that.

"Where ya goin' pretty?" one of the young men said grabbing her arm. Meggie tugged o get free and another one caught her.

"Ya, sweetheart, what ya doing here, all alone?" said the other, as she pushed her up against the wall.

"Let me go!" Meggie yelled as she kicked at the young man holding her. The three of them snickered and the one holding her just pushed her hard against the wall. Meggie let out a small shriek of terror. She didn't like were this was going. The man holding her used one arm to pin her to the wall and used the other to try to pull up her dress. Meggie shrunk back and tried to kick at the young man again but he was to strong for her.

Then suddenly a voice yelled through the night air,

"Hey you, what do you think your doing?" came the voice, it was deep and thick. The men must have known the voice because at the sound of it the two other ones ran and the one holding Meggie let go and then he ran as well. Meggie turned to see the face of her rescuer, The Black Prince.

"Oh thank god, Black Prince, you saved me." Meggie said running up to him and hugging him tight. He smiled his bright white teeth gleaming.

"Come on now, Miss Meggie lets get you back to the Square." He said taking her by the arm and leading her away from the mess she was just in and back to a whole other mess: Dustfinger.


End file.
